Love And Love Again
by Stay16
Summary: Chase loves Cameron but Cameron ends their relationship... Chase falls into a deep depression and does something unthinkable...
1. Breaking Up

"I love you-... I love you so much it hurts and that's why I have to let you go..." Cameron said, reaching out to touch the blonde man's shoulder.

He moved away, angry at her and upset. "Why do you have to let me go? I didn't do anything wrong!" He protested, trying to be some what of a man and stand up for himself...

Cameron shook her head... "Chase, I've loved you for years, but everytime we get together... We fight, we yell... And then we end up apart-... And after awhile... We end up back together... And yes, it's nice when we're not fighting... It's nice when you're curled up beside me, showing affection... But I can't keep breaking up with you-... It takes an emotional toll on my body-... On my mind, I'm mentally not able to keep doing this..." She whispered

Chase stared at her, his hair lightley falling infront of his eyes. His eyes which were frozen with pain and anger... "But you're the one who keeps breaking up with me! It's YOUR choice! I've never lied to you, I've never cheated... And I sure as hell NEVER broke up with YOU!" He shot at her...

"Oh, so now everything's my fault?" She asked, stepping forward and staring him down with her eyes... Chase quickly shook his head... "No, Cameron, that's not what I'm saying-..." He said quickly...

Cameron took one last look at him and then stepped out of the room, her shoes clacking down the hall. Chase stood there in the diagnostics lounge, unable to figure out how to deal at the moment, he sank into his chair and put his head in his hands...

There was at least 5 minutes of silence until the door slammed open... There was some grumbling and the name "Cuddy" was mentioned a few times before House stopped talking and his eyes wandered over to Chase... "What the hell are you still doing here?" He asked, poking the Blonde with his cane...

"I was-..." Chase started then stopped, unable to find word to complete that lonely sentence. "Thinking..." He murmured, standing up. House grabbed the Aussie's elbow and pulled him towards himself. "Thinking?... Thinking's something we do with our brain-... And you don't have one, so you couldn't possibly have been thinking-... So what WERE you doing?..." House asked...

"Nothing, I'd like to go home now if you don't mind..." Chase mumbled, pulling his arm out of House's firm grip and heading out the door. As soon as he got outside, he was covered in snow, lots of it. "Bloody hell, it's cold..." He muttered, securing his scarf around his neck.

As he walked to his car, Cameron's words ran through his mind more then once and he felt something inside him snap... Break, shatter... He was overwhelmed with a flood of tears as he sat in his parked car, his face buried in the steering wheel as he cried.

There was tapping at his window and he quickly used his sleeves to wipe at his face. He then looked over and saw Cuddy. He opened his window... "What?..." He asked, wondering what she wanted from him.

"Chase-... Can we talk?..." She asked, crossing her arms infront of her chest as the wind picked up, blowing her curls to one side and then the other.

Chase nodded and got out of his car. "Yeah, sure... What's going on?..." He asked.

"I was hoping you'd tell me..." She said, taking in his appearance. He looked sad and dull, like a lightbulb that had finally had it's last day...

"Nothing-... I'm fine..." He muttered, not really in the mood to share his problems with someone who told everything to House.

"House said you left late-... And when he saw you, you had been crying... And you were crying just now..." SHe said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "If something's going on-... You can tell me... You can trust me..." She told him.

He felt tears build up in his eyes again, stinging them and making him blink quickly. "Cameron broke up with me-... For good..." He whispered.

Cuddy's facial expression quickly turned into saddness for the young blonde. "Chase-..." She started. Chase shook his head, he didn't want to talk, he didn't want to rant... He just wanted comfort and she could see that... She hugged him tightley. "I'm sorry..." She whispered, knowing how much his heart burned for Cameron, knowing how much he loved her and how much he did for her to SHOW her he loved her.

"I'm sorry-... I shouldn't be so upset about it-... Things happen, people break up-... But I didn't know it was going to hurt so much..." The Aussie hissed. "You'll heal... It takes time-... But you'll feel better eventually and you will find someone... Who loves you..." She told him, taking his hand.

He smiled softly... "Thank you-... I-... I should be heading home now, it's cold and I'm tired..." He said. Cuddy nodded and walked away, leaving for home in her car.

When Chase got back in his car though and tried to start it, it wouldn't turn on. He hit the steering wheel with his palms and sighed. This was going to be a very, very long night...


	2. Take Me Home

Chase sighed and reluctantly called House... He wasn't the first person he wanted to call... But the first person would've been Cameron and since they woren't together anymore, there was no way he'd call her.

House picked up his phone with a sigh... "Yeah?" He asked, not exactly wanting to know what Chase was about to ask/tell him.

"Look, my car won't start... I was wondering if you could come pick me up... You're the one who lives closest to the hospital..." He murmured... "Yeah, sure... Why not? It's only 20 degrees outside and I didn't just get settled in bed..." House grumbled.

"Oh-... Sorry, I didn't know-... Nevermind... I'll get a taxi..." Chase said quickly, not wanting to put his boss in a bad mood, not that House was ever in a good mood... But he didn't want to put him in a WORSE mood...

"No, it's fine... Stay there, I'll be there in 5 minutes..." House muttered before hanging up...

Chase hung up and sighed, laying his aching head against his steering wheel... He didn't even remember getting a headache... It just seemed to be there and it was bad...

House pulled up a few minutes later and opened the passenger door... "Get in, it's cold..." He whined... Chase quickly got in and shut the door before putting his seatbelt on... "Are you okay?..." House asked seriously, actually worried about the young Aussie.

"Yeah-... Just a headache-... And a heartache..." He mumbled under his breath... "Heartache? Cameron dump you again?" House asked, nearly heartlessly. "Yeah... For good-..." Chase sighed, resting his head against the headrest of the passenger seat...

"Oh well-... You'll find someone else, stop sulking and put a shrimp on the bar-bee" House said with a smirk... Chase stared at him and then slowly cracked a smile at the try of an Aussie joke... "Yeah, yeah... There's your smile..." Chase mumbled.

House laughed slightley as he headed towards Chase's house.

The next morning, Chase was called into work early... Apparently House's case was so exciting, he didn't think anyone on the team would mind losing an hour of sleep...

House thought wrong, when everyone walked into the diagnostic's lounge groaning and yawning as they took their seats. Chase looked worse then everyone else though...

"Alright boys and girls!" House squealed like an overly excited school girl. "We have a famous paitenttt!" He added, flailing his arms, cane whipping around in one hand and knocking over a vase which Cameron had to jump out of her seat to grab so it wouldn't shatter on the ground. "House-..." She breathed, sitting back down...

"Oh-... My bad... Gosh, didn't even see it..." He said, making pretend stunned eyes...

Chase looked at Cameron and then looked back at the table... He didn't care that the paitent was famous, he didn't care what the problem was... He didn't want to be around Cameron all day... He wanted to go home and curl up in bed... He wanted to cry from the pain he felt, knowing he'd never kiss her lips again...


	3. Find A Way

"So, who's the famous paitent?" Foreman asked, looking at House with an expression that said he was bored and that House wasn't speaking fast enough to keep him entertained...

"Not famous... I was just trying to get you guys more awake... But anyway, the paitent is male, mid 20's and he's dizzy with a fever..." House said...

"Could just be the flu..." Cameron suggested, tapping her pen on a peice of paper.

"No! See, that's where you're wrong... He took flu medicine and it made the dizziness worse and didn't subside the fever..." House exclaimed...

Chase got up and headed towards the door. "Where the hell are you going?" House asked, grabbing his arm and pullng him back...

"I don't feel well... I'm going to get something for my head..." He mumbled, lying... He felt fine pyschically, but emotionally he was wrecked, tears peirced his eyes and House let him go, understanding the heartache the young Aussie was experiencing.

Chase walked out and headed out of the hospital, sitting on a bench... It was horrible, trying to sit in the same room as Cameron, knowing she wasn't his anymore, knowing there was nothing between them anymore, it killed him... And he needed a way to deal with the depression... And he could think of more then one way...

That night when he was home, he looked around his house for something to cheer him up... He didn't feel like crying or yelling... He was just depressed... Why did Cameron really break up with him? Maybe it was his looks... Or the fact he wasn't much of a man. It wasn't his fault though, his childhood was shitty... His dad wasn't around to teach him how to be a man... He was just a young boy at heart...

Chase opened his fridge and grabbed whatever he could find... he ate and ate and ate until he was so full he could barely move... He then went to his bathroom and stared into the mirror... He wasn't bothered by his appearance, he wasn't fat and he didn't think he was... But maybe this would make him forget about Cameron... Maybe this would help... And he then proceeded to empty his stomach into the toilet... His throat burned and his eyes watered... But he wasn't thinking about Cameron and that was the good thing...

There was a knock on the front door and he quickly cleaned up... "Be right there..." He muttered, heading towards the door... He looked through the tiny peephole and then opened it... "What?..." He asked. looking at Thirteen who had showed up unexpectedly... "I'm back from my parents house..." She said, having been there for the weekend... "Everyone's been talking about you, saying you're... Depressed... That Cameron broke up with you... I wanted to check on you, make sure you're not doing anything stupid..." She said, leaning against the doorframe...

"Oh... Well, thanks... But... I'm not doing anything stupid... I'm fine... Just upset... I loved her..." He whispered...

"You were throwing up..." She said, stepping forward to look more closely at him...

"Was not..." He protested, but she stopped him.

"You were... I'm a doctor, I can tell... You're sweating, you're green and you're wincing when you swallow as a result of the vomit burning you're throat and esophagus..." She said.

"Okay, I was... I think I'm coming down with something..." He lied...

"You shouldn't work tomorrow then, I can let everyone else know..." She said.

"No, I'm fine..." He said quickly.

"Ha... So it was on purpose, Chase... I'm not done... What's gotten into you? Are you bulimic?" She asked.

Chase cursed under his breath, not believing that someone had already figured it out. "No, it's not like that... Look... I just... I was trying something..." He sighed.

"Trying something? Trying bulimia? Chase, you're not fat..." She started.

"It's got nothing to do with my weight, can-it Remy!" He yelled at her.

"Excuse me? I'm worried about you, just as much as everyone else is and you won't explain to me what's going on... Chase if you're doing something dangerous, I think you should tell somebody about it..." She breathed.

"Look... I threw up my food... To see if it would get my mind off of Cameron and it did... That's all..." He said softly.

Thirteen looked at Chase... "Don't do it again..." She said, pulling him into a hug... "I don't want you to hurt yourself... You're my best friend..." She whispered.

Chase went silent... He hadn't known that... Infact, he couldn't remember Thirteen ever showing any signs that he was her best friend... He didn't even know how to reply to that, so he didn't... He just hugged her back and closed his eyes... Feeling some of the depression subside now that he was holding someone in his arms... Like he used to with Cameron...


	4. Kissing You

"You want to come in?" Chase asked, looking at her. He didn't want to seem like an unwelcoming person...

Thirteen smiled softly... "I would... But I'm about to meet a friend for food... I'll drive you to work in the morning though..." She offered.

"That would be lovely, thank you..." He smiled.

Thirteen nodded and then took a few steps back... "Bye..." She waved before leaving.

Chase closed and locked his door before getting into bed with a sigh. He was starting to fall asleep when his phone rang... He looked at the caller ID and was nearly brought to tears when it read 'Cameron'... He slowly pushed the green 'Answer' Button and held the phone to his ear.

"Chase? Did I wake you?" Cameron asked quietly.

"No... Actually... I was starting to fall asleep, but no... I wasn't asleep..." He said... "Why are you calling me?" He asked.

There was silence for a moment before she spoke again. "I... Wanted to apologize... I was harsh when I broke up with you... I didn't have to be so mean... I'm sorry, Chase... It's not that I don't love you... It's just that I can't be with you anymore... But... I still want us to be friends... I don't want us to hate eachother..." She whispered, obviously in tears herself.

"I don't hate you, Allison..." He said slowly.

She sighed at the use of her first name. "Then why'd you call me by my first name?" She asked.

"I don't know... I just... Did..." He mumbled... "But... I want us to be friends too..." He added.

"You do?... Really?... Chase... You don't know how relieved I am to know you don't hate me... I really thought I'd done too much damage to make you ever want to see me again... To ever talk to me again..." She whispered.

"It's okay, Cameron... Don't worry about anything... I'll see you tomorrow at work..." He yawned...

"Okay... Goodnight, Chase..." She breathed...

"Goodnight, Cam..." He whispered before hanging up.

It was weird, not exchanging sweet words and I love you's.

The next day, Thirteen showed up at Chase's house and knocked on his door. He rushed out... "I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready..." He said quickly, getting into her car with her.

"You look sick again..." She said as she looked at him.

"I... I did it again..." He admitted.

"Chase... I thought we talked about that last night... You weren't going to do it anymore..." She sighed, starting the car.

"I couldn't help it, Cameron called me last night and... I was depressed... Hearing her voice before I went to sleep was too much and I couldn't deal with it..." He whispered.

"She called you? To say what?" Thirteen asked.

"That... She still wants us to be friends... And I accepted... I don't like the tension between us... I still want to be able to talk with her and hang out with her... Just as friends... At least I'm not losing her completely..." He said quietly. Tears had begun to fall from his eyes...

She parked in the parking lot of the Hospital and looked at him... "If you're happy about staying friends with her... Then why are you crying?" She whispered, reaching out to touch his cheek.

Chase looked at her slowly. "I don't know..." He whispered.

Thirteen pulled him into a hug... "Chase... Please don't cry..." She breathed, running her fingers through his blonde locks.

"I can't help it... I feel so broken..." He whispered, his hands finding her cheeks.

Thirteen stared into his eyes and moved closer to him, pressing her soft lips to his and leaving them there.

Chase didn't move, just felt her lips against his. "Remy... What are you doing?" He asked.

"I-... I-... I don't know..." She said, moving away... "I'm sorry..." She added.

"No, it's okay... It was... Nice..." He breathed.

He wasn't sure if this meant anything... He wasn't sure if she wanted a relationship and even if she did... He wasn't sure if he was ready for one. But maybe it would mend the heartache that Cameron left him with. After all... He couldn't keep making himself throw up to feel better... It was working but it was unhealthy and it would eventually be fatal.

He needed to love again... He needed to be loved again... Maybe Thirteen was his cure...

Thirteen looked at him. "Are you sure?..." She asked, stroking his cheek.

"Yeah... It's fine..." He nodded, getting out of the car. His head spun a bit... He hadn't eaten anything and kept it down for a good 12 hours or so now and it was already affecting him.

Thirteen got out of the car and looked at him. "Chase, you okay?" She asked. "You're pale..."

"I'm just a little dizzy... I'll be okay once I have lunch later..." He said, heading towards the front doors of the Hospital with her.


	5. Dinner And A Movie

Chase and Thirteen walked into the hospital together and down the hall to the Diagnostic's Lounge. House stared at them. "Did you two arrive together?" House asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, so what?" Thirteen asked, sitting in her chair.

"So?... It's odd... Did you kidnapp my little Wombat?" House asked, touseling Chase's hair. Chase grumbled. "House... She picked me up and drove me here..." He said.

"Oh... Okay..." House replied, rolling his eyes and picking up a marker. "So... New case..." He said. He then looked around the room. "Where's Foreman and Cameron?" He asked, staring at Chase and Thirteen.

Foreman then walked into the room. "Sorry, I'm late... My alarm refused to go off..." He huffed, sitting down. Foreman could be a big grump if he wasn't on time... He was one of those people that HAD to have a perfect record or he'd flip out and throw a little fit.

"Okay... That means we're just waiting for Heartbreaker..." House said, looking over at Chase who frowned at House's nickname for Cameron.

Chase looked around the room... His head was still spinning... He really shouldn't have thrown up his breakfast... He needed the energy to work... And he definetely had no energy at the moment...

Cameron walked into the room. "Sorry, car trouble..." She stopped and looked at Chase. "Are you ill?" She asked, sitting in her chair beside him and touching his cheek. "You're not warm..." She said softly.

"I'm fine...' Chase said, scooting his chair away from her a bit. "Don't worry about me..." He added.

"Chase... Are you sure? You're pale..." Cameron breathed.

House looked at them... "Pale? More like Casper the Australian ghost..." He said, waving his hands around and making spooky noises.

Chase sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose between his eyes... His head was starting to hurt... "You know... I really don't feel well..." He breathed.

"What's wrong?" House asked, his eyes falling on the blonde.

"I'm dizzy and my head hurts... I want to go home..." Chase whispered. standing up.

Thirteen got up as well and followed Chase out of the room. "Chase... Are you okay?" She asked, pulling him into a hug.

"I'm sorry... I just... Cameron walked in and she... I just thought... She's acting like we're still together, all caring and stuff and... But... We're not together and it just hurts..." He breathed, starting to cry...

"Chase... Look at me... It'll be okay..." She whispered, taking his hands. "I thought you were okay with just being friends with her?..." Thirteen asked, wiping his tears away with her thumbs...

"I am... But it still hurts..." He choked out... "And... I really don't feel well..." He whispered, leaning against her.

"You shouldn't be here, you should be resting..." She told him, kissing his forehead.

Chase nodded and layed his head against her shoulder. " Take me home?..." He asked softly. "Sure, just let me tell House before he throws a shit-fit..." Thirteen smirked, going back into the Diagnostics lounge. "Chase doesn't feel well, I'm taking him home so he can rest..." She told them.

House nodded. "I'm deducting it from his Holiday time..." He snorted.

Thirteen rolled her eyes and went back to Chase, throwing her arm around his waist and leading him back to her car.

Chase closed his eyes... And when he re-opened him, he was back in his bed... He raised an eyebrow... "Did you carry me?..." He asked, Thirteen who was sitting beside him.

"You fell asleep in my car... I kind've dragged you inside..." She smirked.

"Mmm... Didn't bump me into anything, did you?" He laughed.

"Just the doorway... But I tried to be gentle..." She smiled, caressing his cheek softly.

Chase blushed slightley. "You're so sweet to me..." He whispered.

"Well... You're my friend and I care about you... So... of course I'm going to be sweet to you..." She said. "I have to get back to work now..." She added, standing up.

"Alright... Will you come by later?... Maybe we can go have dinner?... Or I can cook and we can have dinner here..." He suggested...

Thirteen looked at him, not sure what to say... Did he want to have dinner just a friends?... Or was he suggesting that it be a date?... "How about here?... We can relax and watch a movie or something..." She spoke...

"Sure... You like chicken?..." He asked with a slight corny grin...

"That would be wonderful..." She smiled, putting her coat back on... "What time?..." She asked.

"How's about once you're off of work?..." He asked.

"Sounds good, get some rest, Bye, Chase..." She smiled, leaving his house and closing the door behind her softly.

Chase sighed contently, already feeling better... He liked Thirteen... She was sweet, caring, nice and she always made him feel better... Maybe he was supposed to be with her... Maybe he was never supposed to get together with Cameron.


End file.
